


cuddles

by yoursooshuwriters



Category: (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursooshuwriters/pseuds/yoursooshuwriters
Summary: my special christmas gifts for everyone especially sooshu shippers <3 we barely got a crumbs so i decided to write this 🤻
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 38





	cuddles

1 . waiting room . 

shuhua is clingy , yes . everyone were already aware about it including all the staffs in kpop industries . there is a time they will just ignores it but there is also the time where they will teased the two lovey dovey couple . 

as for today , nothing is changed . shuhua was already clinging onto soojin for dear life like baby koala with her mom . soojin being the tsundere girl she was , just kept her coy face .

“ jinnie ” shuhua said using her baby voice . soojin look down and raise one her eyebrow as a “what” . shuhua pout her lips and then shook her head , making soojin smile a little .

“ baby want cuddle ? ” soojin asked softly as she played with shuhua's soft hair . shuhua's eyes sparkling with an excitement upon hearing that and quickly nods her head . 

“ no ~ ” soojin teased . shuhua whines like a little child before hiding her pouty face into soojin's neck . 

“ i hate you ” shuhua mumble lowly only for soojin to hear . the older look around before placing the big baby to sit on her lap . 

“ uwu uwu our soojin being a softie for our shushu again !! ” the staffs including her members starts to clowning and teasing them . the dancer just rolls her eyes playfully before joining them laughing .

“ jinnie already placed shushu here , don't hate jinnie okay ? ” soojin said sweetly as she rubs her nose on shuhua's chubby cheek . the maknae giggles adorably , feeling the tickling sensation .

“ no ~ baby won't forgive jinnie ” shuhua grins . soojin scrunches her nose before pinching the younger's nose , making both of them laughs .

“ HELLO LOVEBIRD'S , WE'RE THE NEXT PERFORMERS . GET READY ” soyeon as the leader interrupting their moments . shuhua shouts an “okay” before pecking soojin's nose and lips , not even caring all the whistle noises from the staffs . 

“ i will burn this building if you guys keep teasing me and shuhua ” soojin threatening them jokingly . the staffs just make an okay hand gestures before signaling soojin to get ready for their performance . 

2 . car 

“ aaa i want to sit with soojin unnie ! ” shuhua starts to whines for 020518 times . miyeon stuck her tongue out while forcing the younger to sit beside her with yuqi's and minnie' help . 

“ wolfie , just sit with miyeon unnie for a while hm ? ” soojin tried to comfort her whiny girlfriend . shuhua curved her lips downwards before shaking her head .

“ but- ” just as shuhua wanted to speak , her words got cut off by their manager . their manager patted the maknae's head , trying to get shuhua inside the car . 

“ no hikss .. shushu want jinjin unnie ” oh no , the all of them thoughts inside their heads at the same time . soojin sigh before grab shuhua's wrist to sit beside her . 

“ why are you crying ? i already told you not to be stubborn right ? ” soojin starts to scold the crying girl with a stern face . shuhua nods her head but still sobbing like a baby . 

“ b-but baby want cuddle , hikss baby want to shweep beside jinnie ” shuhua said with a little hiccups , making soojin fell onto the maknae's adorableness . she wipes the younger's tears using her thumbs gently before pulls shuhua into a warm hug .

“ okay stop crying now , your eyes will be swollen my love ” shuhua slowly stop crying but well , she's still hiccuping a little . the other girls just can throws up jokingly while their manager just chuckle quietly .

“ okay kids , get inside the car NOW ” yuqi , soyeon , minnie and miyeon immediately rushing to get inside the car , luckily the car didn't overturn . 

“ i love you ” soojin whispered to the younger sweetly as she kissed shuhua's forehead . the maknae snuggling more further into soojin's neck as she hums tiredly .

even thought shuhua didn't answered her i love you confession , they both knew deep inside the younger's heart , she loves soojin so much like soojin loves her . 

3 . living room ( no cuddle ) 

they finally arrives at home after a few minutes . the two maknaes already sleeping soundly in the car as always . 

usually , soojin was the one who will carried shuhua but she's so tired today . so instead she asked minnie to carried the younger into their house . 

“ they're lucky that they're still a baby . if they're not , i will probably let them suffer in the car ” minnie and miyeon complaining in their heads . miyeon was the one who's carrying yuqi because soyeon is tired too and s-smol .

“ thank you minnie unnie ” soojin smile a little . minnie make a kissing sound , teasing the younger just a little . soojin acts like she's disguted but still laughing after that .

“ hngg ” they heard the younger groaned . minnie and soojin chuckles quietly before entering their house . 

their house is not that big . it's only have 3 bathrooms with 3 rooms , 1 kitchen and 1 big television , it looks like a mansion but it's not that big right if they have a pool and sauna in their house ? 

“ just places the two toddlers on the couch ” soyeon said with a smile . minnie and miyeon nods their heads and throw- place shuqi on the couch .

“ noooo ” shuhua starts to cry after looking at yuqi's face near hers . minnie , soyeon and miyeon automatically looking at soojin .

“ i'm tired and you're tired so let them be ” soojin answered casually . the trio already face palmed there . 

“ i don't know if it is a good idea but sure ” they make an agreement before wishes each others a goodnights . as for soojin and soyeon , they places a kisses all over their girlfriend's baby face before get inside their room . 

4 . living room pt . 2 

it's already morning in idle's mansion . they're still sleeping except for the oldest line . mimin cuddling on the couch while watching tv meanwhile soojin preparing for their breakfast . 

soyeon sleeping peacefully in her bed . shuqi sleeping like a literal baby with their mouth opened agapes , shirt raised above their bellybuttons , both hands at the side of their head . 

“ minnie unnie , please wake soyeon up ! miyeon unnie , please wake the babies up ! ” minnie smile teasingly at her girlfriend before happily going to the upstairs . miyeon instead of waking up the babies , she's laying on top of the both of them instead . 

“ ughh ” yuqi finally awake and almost screaming at miyeon's face above her . the oldest just pecking yuqi's forehead before helping her to get up .

“ shu , soojin cheating on you ” miyeon whispered in the younger's ear . shuhua wake up as fast as she could before running to searching for soojin . 

unluckily , she fell on the floor . miyeon gasp and quickly checking the maknae's condition . who's fault is that everyone ? yes , it's the floor fault . 

“ oh no , i'm sorry baby ” miyeon said softly as she rubs shuhua's back . shuhua who's still sleepy , sleeping back on miyeon's neck . 

“ she's sleeping again ? ” soojin asked while wiping her hands on the apron . miyeon nod her head as she carefully lift shuhua up in her arms .

she carried shuhua until they arrive at the kitchen . she place shuhua on the chair but not before waking the younger up .

“ unnie will feed you , stay still ” it was soojin who said that . she wipes shuhua's face first before starts to feeding her little girlfriend . 

“ it's so delihshcous ” shuhua mumble with her head on soojin's shoulder . soojin hums as she continuously feeding the younger .

“ okay finish ! go take a bath and then we will cuddle in the bedroom ” soojin smile after looking at shuhua running to the upstairs . she looked at the other girls and rolls her eyes , making all of them rolls their eyes ( k ) . 

5 . sooshu bedroom

soojin is waiting for shuhua on their bed . she's searching some youtube videos about her and shuhua . everytime the editors making a funny meme , she's always shaking her head and giggles .

“ jagiyaaa ” here she is , running towards soojin who's spreading her arms widely . she throw herself carefully on top of soojin .

“ omo , sho cute ” soojin squeals but not too loud . shuhua hide her face in her girlfriend's chest , feeling shy at the compliment .

“ i'm not cute , i'm sexy ” shuhua pout her lips . soojin nod her head , well it's true . soojin dragged the younger up until they're face to face .

“ not sleepy yet ? ” soojin asked softly while caressing shuhua's hair . shuhua shook her head but her yawns betraying her .

“ we should sleep ” soojin suggested . shuhua didn't know what to say so she just hums as an “okay” .

“ i love you , amor ” soojin said sweetly with every kisses in her words . shuhua giggle like a baby , a whole baby , a literal baby , a little baby . 

“ i love you too , mrs yeh ” shuhua replied , making soojin gasp at her words . at first they're silent and then suddenly laughing out loud .

“ bye bye readers , we're going to sleep ! ” soojin and shuhua said before sleeping while hugging each others .

**Author's Note:**

> it's okay if you don't give me a kudos ! as i said , it is a christmas gift from me ^_^ . 
> 
> follow me on   
> twitter ; sooshucvlt  
> wattpad ; skzski_


End file.
